


No One Leaves the Lin Kuei

by Tomoka0013



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Brothers, Consensual Non-Consent, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Hair Pulling, Mild Blood, Multi, Not Incest, Reverse Cowgirl, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, two best bros fucking the same girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoka0013/pseuds/Tomoka0013
Summary: This was written as a response to an ask I got on Tumblr.Cryomancer threesome coming up! I’ve never really written for Frost, or thought about anything involving her (even if I do think she’s pretty cute) but I got an idea and kind of ran with it, and it ended up being way longer than I anticipated. Just as a warning this is very rough, explicit and potentially dubious consent, but I’m not going to lie I had a LOT of fun with this and definitely think it’s worth reading. Just be mindful of the tags. Also you guys probably know at this point, it’s NOT INCEST it’s as usual two best bros banging one hoe (sorry Frost but it rhymed).
Relationships: Sub-Zero Brother/Frost, Sub-Zero | Bi-Han & Sub-Zero | Kuai Liang/Frost (Mortal Kombat), Sub-Zero | Bi-Han/Frost (Mortal Kombat), Sub-Zero | Kuai Liang/ Frost, Sub-Zero/Frost
Kudos: 31





	No One Leaves the Lin Kuei

“You wanted to see me _Grandmaster_ ?” she asked, unmistakable disgust dripping from the use of his title.

“There you are Frost. How many times have I lectured you on punctuality?” Kuai Liang sighed as he rose from his throne to circle his bound and chained former student. “I suppose your lack of disciple is a reflection of me as a poor teacher.”

“Damn right it is! You were a miserable failure, I learned nothing from you. I’ve always had to do everything on my own.” The female cryomancer sneered at her captor testing her restraints, but was quick to cease her movements when she heard a low chuckle.

“Awww Frost, don’t be that way.” the third spoke mockingly as heavy footfalls echoed in the Grandmaster’s chambers.

Frost winced in pain as the taller cryomancer grabbed her short hair in a painful grip, hating herself for trembling as the temperature in the room noticeably dropped. “Bi-Han? It can’t be! You’ve been dead for years!”

“Surprise.” He grinned at her, his normal cock-sure grin was there but his ice blue eyes betrayed a look that was far more sinister. He wrenched her head back painfully “If Kuai Liang can’t beat discipline into, I’ll be happy to _fuck_ it into you.”

Those words shot straight to Frost’s core and she couldn’t contain her wanton moan. She shivered again, but not from cold, “Y-you wouldn’t dare.”

“Watch me.” he growled as he easily hoisted the woman up by her hair and dragged her over to the throne. There he sat ominously.

“You can’t possibly be ok with this Kuai Liang! Do something!” Frost tried to reason with her former Grandmaster, panic rising in her voice as she realized how powerless against the original Sub-Zero she truly was. If she was still a cyborg she would have nothing to worry about, but after Kuai Liang defeated Kronika, she found herself back in her human body.

An uncharacteristically cruel smile graced Kuai Liang’s handsome face, “Ok with this? I’m the one who orchestrated this. You will learn your place, one way or another.” he made his way over to the pair.

Bi-Han’s smirk grew darker. “Oh don’t worry, you’ll thank us when we’re done,” he said coldly as he easily ripped her clothes from her body. Cold fingers easily finding her entrance, shoving two thick fingers deep inside as another cold, cruel laugh from the older cryomancer echoed in the stone chamber. “You’re soaking wet, you lying little whore.”

Frost’s face flushed in anger and embarrassment, “D-don’t flatter yourself Bi-Han.” she began before she was cut off by her own moan.

Bi-Han twisted his fingers as he easily found her sweet spot and stroked it hard, “You will address me as Grandmaster,” he growled, as her thrust his fingers into her harder. “Kuai hold her up for me,” he commanded, the way Frost had been bound would have made it difficult for her to have supported herself.

“Happily.” Kuai Liang replaced Bi-Han’s painful grip with his own, he breathed heavily in her ear, “Don’t think Bi-Han is the only one who’s going to fuck you, I’ve been waiting very patiently for years.”

Frost shivered at the delicious promise whispered in her ear, she bit down on her lip trying to bite back another cry of pleasure. “Coward.” she snarled.

“Now, now Frost that’s no way to treat your Grandmasters.” Bi-Han chastised patronizingly as he shed his pants and pulled his fingers from her dripping cunt before slamming the woman down onto his proud cock.

Tears pricked at her eyes at the sudden intrusion, Bi-Han was too big, stretching her past her limits. She was trying desperately not to give him the satisfaction of screaming.

“Now that is a good look on you Frost.” Kuai Liang mused as he gazed lustfully at his former student on full display. Her tits bouncing freely from the ferocity of his brother pulling her down repeatedly on his cock.

Frost was a flushed, panting mess, her eyes screwed shut as Bi-Han kept up his relentless pace. She keened as Kuai Liang began to manhandle her breasts as he took his cock in hand and began to stroke it in time.

“Shit.” Bi-Han cursed as her pussy tightened around him almost painfully.

Frost could no longer contain her whimpers and moans as her body started to tremble, she was so close, just a little more. Suddenly she was empty, she cried out in frustration before the noise was caught in her throat as Bi-Han forced himself into her tight ass.

“Can’t have you finishing so quickly. Where’s the fun in that?” Bi-Han rasped in her ear before biting down hard on her lobe. Giving her a moment to adjust to the intrusion.

The tears she had be trying so hard not to let fall finally gave way, “Kuai, please, please do something. Help me please.” she begged, her voice cracking.

“My poor little student, now you finally ask for my help? Don’t worry.” he paused to cup her face in mock affection, “I’ll help you.” Kuai Liang’s face turned dark as he entered her dripping cunt in one swift thrust.

Frost bit her lip until blood oozed from it but she couldn’t stifle her pleasured scream as both cryomancers filled her to the brim.

Kuai Liang groaned with pleasure as he reveled in her tight wetness, he couldn’t resist his urge to steal a quick kiss from the bound woman, briefly betraying his affection. He fucked her with deep slow strokes driving her crazy.

“Ah, ha nghh K-Kuai.” She couldn’t stop herself from moaning his name as her felt her orgasm building up again. Her hips bucked in rhythm, rocking herself against Bi-Han’s hard cock, causing her moan even louder.

“Grandmaster.” Bi-Han corrected her as he thrust up into her tight ass, timing his movements so that he was filling her ass as his brother withdrew from her pussy.

The rhythm caused by both brothers fucking her so deeply made it impossible for her to resist any longer.“Ah! Ah! Grandmasters! Please! Ah fuck! Just let me cum already!”

Kuai Liang ceased his thrusting as he looked pensively at his older brother, “Hmm I don’t know Bi-Han, do you think she’s learned her lesson?”

Bi-Han licked a lazy stripe up the side of her neck before giving her breasts a rough squeeze, “She doesn’t sound very sincere to me.”

Frost was near panicking now, she was so close, she needed to cum, she whined in frustration as tears began to well up again. “Please Grandmasters. Please let me cum! I promise I’ll be good! I won’t ever question either of you again. Please. Please. Please!” each cry became more desperate as she squirmed in Bi-Han’s lap, panting and sobbing with frustration.

“You better not make me regret this.” Kuai Liang said sternly as he resumed thrusting into Frost’s sopping cunt.

“Ah! Grandmaster!” she shrieked as the pressure continued to build. Her entire body shook from the forced of her orgasm she came hard around both of their cocks.

Kuai Liang’s thrusting didn’t let up just because Frost had finished. His pace quickened as he sought his own completion, reveling in very over sensitive cry and twitch of Frost’s body. He groaned deeply as his grip on her hips tightened as he emptied himself with in Frost’s wetness.

Bi-Han frowned and waited patiently for his brother to finish before unceremoniously shoving Frost off of his lap and on to the floor at his feet. He gripped her hair tightly again craning her head up until her tear stained face was level with his cock. “Since you’re finally behaving I’ll give you a reward.”

Frost mewled as she opened her mouth wide, eagerly awaiting him.

Bi-Han groaned as his hand worked over his hard cock, stroking it firmly and twisting his hand at the tip. It didn’t take long before he growled and gripped her hair to the point she was visibly in pain as he painted her face snow white with his violent eruption.Frost gasped and sputtered she licked her lips, trying desperately to get a taste of her Grandmaster.

“Fuck.” Bi-Han breathed as he released his grip on Frost’s abused hair, as it gave way to affectionately petting her hair.

Kuai Liang was already untying her and wrapping his arms around her, pressing apologetic kisses against raw skin as he went. “We weren’t too rough were we?” he asked, the concerns evident in his voice.

Frost just laughed wearily, “Are you kidding me? That was perfect Kuai, Bi-Han. Thank you again for indulging my fantasy.” she gave them both a goofy, lopsided smile.


End file.
